In recent years, various types of skin cleansing agent compositions are developed according to diversification of makeup cosmetic compositions and needs of consumers. For example, cleansing cosmetic compositions as described in Patent Documents 1 to 4, which are usable for skins wetted with water, are known.
Also, Patent Document 5 describes a skin cleansing agent composition, which contains a lipid component, a hydrophilic nonionic surfactant, a lipophilic amphipathic substance, a water-soluble solvent and water at specific ratio, and also contains bicontinuous structure having isotropic liquid phase.
Also, Patent Documents 6 to 8 describe a cleansing composition having enhanced cleansing-ability for waterproof type mascara.
Also, Patent Document 9 describes an O/W-type emulsion cleansing agent composition, which exhibits enhanced effect for dissolving severe solid stains formed in pores of skin, in particular in keratotic plugs, to achieve improved effect for eliminating the keratotic plugs.
Also, Patent Document 10 describes that a liquid skin cleansing agent with enhanced cleansing-ability, which involves improved massaging ability and persistent massaging ability, is obtained by combining a specific water-soluble polymer (carboxy vinyl polymer or alkyl-modified carboxy vinyl polymer and salt thereof) dissolved in an aqueous solvent with a liquid water-soluble salt and an oil agent.